lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast transcript/April 19, 2008
DundeeIsland is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- Kris White: Hello everyone and welcome to the official lost video podcast, hosted by ABC.com. As some of you who listen to the podcast know , we recently asked for fans to submit questions, to come on to the podcast and ask the producers questions in video form, and you guys answered in droves. You asked the same three questions, it was amazing but thats ok , we went through them and seected the best of the bests and we brought them on to the show, or did we select the worst of the worst? thats up to YOU to decide and in any case its all in promotion for our next new episode coming up on Thursday April 24th , it's entitled "The Shape of things to come" and airs at its new time 10pm Eastern on ABC and the next day at ABC.com (start fresh) So here now are executive producers Damon Lindeloff and Carlton Cuse to take questions from the fans, by the fans and for the fans because really..who else is watching this podcast? Besides my mom. Lost Theme Carlton Cuse: Well Hi Damon! Damon Lindelof: Hi Carlton! Carlton Cuse: How are you? Damon Lindelof: I'm awesome! How are you? Carlton Cuse: It's good to see you! and it's good for everyone else to see you too! Damon Lindelof: I would'nt go that far. It's not good to see me, but i am here regardless. Carlton Cuse: And we're here to do a video podcast for you guys, and what is gonna be a little different about today's podcast is we're gonna basically have video questions from you guys, the fans, that have been submitted and Kris has gathered them together and is actually gonna surprise us with these questions. So this is actually..even though their pre-recorded..this is actually very spontaneous. Damon Lindelof: Unless we don't like your question, in which case , we'll just be like "edit it out". Jenette Pia: Hey Damon and Carl, my name is Janette from Conneticut and I had a question for you guys. By the way I love Lost and you guys are doing an awesome job. My question is.....As far as the smoke monster goes....I was wondering... Is it controlled by the Island? or is it something that the others are in someway controlling the smoke monster? So thats my question. Thanks alot. Carlton Cuse: Well thank you for your question Jenette. Damon Lindelof: ..from Conneticut Carlton Cuse: Yes and we were... Damon Lindelof: Not to be confused from Janette from West Virginia, she's entirely different in many ways. Carlton Cuse: But..slightly disconcerning...your voice was a little off, like off from the picture, like a Cohen movie. Damon Lindelof: It's not a bad thing. Carlton Cuse: It's not a bad thing. Damon Lindelof: If anything like a Cohen movie is a good thing!. Carlton Cuse: You could be elected the governer of a major state actually.. Damon Lindelof: Like Conneticut!. Carlton Cuse: Thats true..exactly. Damon Lindelof: I hear New York has an opening, in any case its a Tri-State area. Carlton Cuse: As you can see we're dodging any answer about the smoke monster, but.. Damon Lindelof: But we can say, that in Episode 9 "The Shape Of Things To Come" , your question will be answered. Carlton Cuse: Well to some degree, you probably wont be fully satisfied, but your gonna see smokey in 409. Damon Lindelof: You will learn something more about Smokey and about the control of Smokey in 409. Carlton Cuse: Right. Damon Lindelof: If there is any... Carlton Cuse: Thats right. Damon Lindelof: A character might say " We have no control over smokey!". Carlton Cuse: They Might.. Damon Lindelof: In which case your question would be answered. Jenna Galazen: Hi guys , I'm Jenna , Im a big fan of the show, I have a quick question for you regarding the last episode. Did Ben intentionally send ALex , Carl and Danielle into the jungle to go to the sanctuary because he knew that there were people waiting out there for them?. Damon Lindelof: Her lips didnt move atall, that was just sort of a still of her.. like its some kind of... Carlton Cuse: She was very very very careful not to move during that. I mean.. Damon Lindelof: Shes absolutly still!. Carlton Cuse: In terms of a video podcast question Kris, I'm gonna say it. Ya know that's not really advanced technology. Im gonna say it! That was actually a photograph wasnt it? I know you tried to pass it off as a a video.. Damon Lindelof: Unless shes a good ventriloquist. Well that's the question, that's the $64,000 question. When Ben sent them ya know going off into the jungle, where they captured by the others? ya know.. Were the others out to literally kill Rosseau and Carl because we know that Ben had a grudge against both of them or have they been captured by somebody else?. Carlton Cuse: Right, cause ya know there's them guys on the freighter who were shooting guns and their in play. So who are those guys? Why are they shooting guns?Whats their role? That might be something that you'll learn in 409 aswell. Damon Lindelof: Carlton. Will we learn it in 409? and will we know by the end of 409 whether or not they've been killed by the others or killed be somebody else? Carlton Cuse: Yes we will. Damon Lindelof: Thank you, that's all Jenna wanted to know. Carlton Cuse: No she actually wants to know whether Ben malicously sent them to their death. Damon Lindelof: I... Do you think that picture was Jenna? Carlton Cuse: No, I dont think so. Damon Lindelof: Cause on my Myspace page i put up a picture of this incredibly attractive person who is not me. Carlton Cuse: Is it a girl? Damon Lindelof: No, its not. Kat French: Hey Damon and Carlton, I'm Kat French, coffecupkat on the ABC messageboards and I just want to tell you guys your doing a great job on Lost, it's my favourite show ever and I have a question for you. Since as of "Meet Kevin Johnston" Danielle is alledgdly dead. Are we ever gonna get the promised Danielle flashback? Are we ever gonna find out if her last name is really Rosseau or if she just swiped some guys jacket? and are we ever gonna find out what happened with Montand and his arm? Enquring Minds want to know.So in short are we ever gonna get any closure on Danielle's backstory?. Thanks and your doing a great job. Carlton Cuse: Thank you Kat. Damon Lindelof: Thanks Kat. Carlton Cuse: That was nice. Damon Lindelof: It was very nice!. Carlton Cuse: Yeah. Damon Lindelof: So here's the thing, you will know definitively what Rosseau's fate was next week, very close to the beginning of the tenth episode "Something Nice Back Home" we will answer whether or not she is alive or dead. Carlton Cuse: Correct. Damon Lindelof: That being said... Carlton Cuse: It doesnt really make a difference.. Damon Lindelof: We haven't really seen the last of the character Danielle Rosseau because.. Carlton Cuse: Being dead on our show isn't really uh... Damon Lindelof: Is only just the beginning. Carlton Cuse: It doesn't really make a difference, you could still work, you can still have your story told.. Damon Lindelof: Rosseau's tale and the sickness and Montand and in Robert who she shot , just feels like ... we've heard so much about it, it feels like it would be neglectful of us not to revisit it at somepoint. Damon Lindelof: We talked about Montands arm before.. Carlton Cuse: We spent hundreds of hours in the writers room talking about Montands arm, I mean there are sometimes weeks go by where we do nothing but discuss Montand's arm. Damon Lindelof: College Bands attention! Montand's arm is the most awesome name for your band. So if you wanna take it... it's all yours!. Carlton Cuse: Okay.. Robbie Wallace: Hey Guys,I jsut wanna say love the podcast, although I do think you should be little bit nicer to Kris because his voice is the heart and soul of the show. Anyway I was wondering which camp Jack or Lockes , that some of the lesser known castaways went with.. such as Steve or Scott whichever ones alive still and Neil Frogurt. Also ..given the choice which camp would Ezra James Sharkington and Joop the Orangatang go with? Thanks Guys and keep up the great work. Damon Lindelof: Wow. Damon Lindelof: Those are some....those are some hard hitting queries... Robbie is sorta the Mike Wallace of the podcast set. I feel a little like im in the hotseat right now. Carlton Cuse: You do... Damon Lindelof: So where shall we start? I think we start with.. Carlton Cuse: Start with Frogurt. Damon Lindelof: Yeah we'll start with Frogurt. Frogurt stayed with Jack. Carlton Cuse: Yeah.. Damon Lindelof: He's a very loyal... Carlton Cuse: Jack supporter. Damon Lindelof: Yeah..you'd think that Frogurt would go with Locke but he hates Hurley so much that once Hurley sorta declared his intentions i think that.. Carlton Cuse: I'm outta there, I'm not going with Locke. Damon Lindelof: He stayed with Jack. Carlton Cuse: Ezra James Sharkington.. Damon Lindelof: I think we should just cover Steve or Scott. Steve is dead. Scott is alive. Carlton Cuse: You sure?. Damon Lindelof: I don't.. I'm not.. Carlton Cuse: No..I think ..I think... Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof: Scott is dead!. Steve is alive!. Damon Lindelof: And I think he went with Locke. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, yeah he's not much for Jack, he's.. he also doesn't really like the beach and he wanted to go live in a nice house in New Otherton. Damon Lindelof: In the story that we will never see..I think he still holds Jack responsible for Scott's death. Damon Lindelof: Wait..Steve's alive? and also since he asked about Kris..who is the the "supposedly" Carlton Cuse: The voice.. Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof: The heart and soul!. Carlton Cuse: Of the podcast. Damon Lindelof: Kris? Why don't you tell us where you think Ezra James Sharkington would end up? Where would he go? With Locke or with Jack? Kris White: The beach!. Carlton Cuse: The beach?. Kris White: He's a shark!!. Damon Lindelof: Yeah. That's true! I never really thought about it that way, so Joop would go where?. Kris White: With Locke!. Damon Lindelof: Wrong!.Wrong. Now we're like in the group " the heart and soul of the show" ..moving on!. Ryan Wilson: Hey Damon and Carlton, I'm Ryan Wilson and I would like to know about Mrs Hawking. We last saw her in season 3 talking to Desmond about like... time. She kinda freaked me out personaly. "You can't buy the ring Desmond". So I was just wondering. Also later in the season you also seen her on the picture in the monk's desk and she was with that monk, So I was wondering if you were gonna be seeing her again sometime soon on the show maybe season 4? season 5?and Carlton one thing..I like that banjo playing but you might wanna get a mandolin instead. Damon Lindelof: Wow that's a good... Carlton Cuse: Nice!. Damon Lindelof: First off. A clarification , it's MISS Hawking and not MRS Hawking. So she's unmarried and that answers.. Carlton Cuse: I think Ryan will be really happy about that...he's really obsessed.. Damon Lindelof: Yeah.. Carlton Cuse: That she's... Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof: She's available!. Carlton Cuse: And I especially enjoyed the impersonation of Miss Hawkings which just had nothing to do with her being english, it just meant lowering your voice uh.. Damon Lindelof: Yeah oddly.. Ya know I think Phenola Flannigan will be wanting Ryans home address. Carlton Cuse: Ryan "Don't buy the ring!". Damon Lindelof: Ryan "You can't ..I will not do an english accent but I have a much lower voice than a adult male!". Carlton Cuse: She's kind of a Doc Brown Character.Ya know you need those kind of characters to explain things, particulary in complicated Desmond time travel like episodes. In the constant Faraday played kinda the same role narratively for us. Damon Lindelof: Your dodging the question Carl. Carlton Cuse: I am dodging the question. Damon Lindelof: She's in a picture in a monks office before Desmond even meets Penny. Carlton Cuse: I think Ryan is concerned that she took up with...the monk instead of him. Damon Lindelof: I wanna know! explain it! Why is her arm around a monk? Are we gonna find out? Carlton Cuse: Yes!. Damon Lindelof: Okay! That's all we wanted to know. Carlton Cuse: No..We probably won't. Damon Lindelof: No! I think...I would bet... Carlton Cuse: We probably won't. Damon Lindelof: I would bet a farthing ! Is that less than a shilling? Do they even use farthings anymore?. Carlton Cuse: I think farthings are out... Damon Lindelof: I would bet a quince pence...is that a.. Carlton Cuse: Sure!. Damon Lindelof: I would bet you 4 quince pence ... Yes I would bet 9 quince pence and half a farthing that we will see Ms Hawking again. Carlton Cuse: Okay all right..That's good..Well thanks for joining us here for another edition of the offical Lost podcast starring Kris White. Damon Lindelof: And for those of you who ask why we dont do video podcasts more often ... Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof: Now you understand. Damon Lindelof: Yeah exactly. Carlton Cuse: Alright!. Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof: Peace out!. Damon Lindelof: Bye!.